Freaky Little Stalkers
by Aselye
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que Callie est à Poufsouffle, née moldue et tout juste bonne à procrastiner qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être obsédée par Rabastan Lestrange. Mia a tous les atouts pour séduire sa nouvelle proie : Rogue, mais il préfère les rousses. Samuel se demande ce que cache le turban de Yaz' et Wilkes aime un peu trop le Quidditch. Vous avez dit flippant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Freaking Little Stalkers**

 _Salut à vous chers lecteurs (on va laisser le doute quant à une présence masculine) ! :)_

 _Bon je vous présente une petite fiction sans prétention aucune qui est en tout cas très drôle à écrire !_

 _Alors j'espère que certain(e)s se reconnaîtront ou reconnaîtront une connaissance. (Faites pas semblant, on est toutes (tous ?) passées par là !_

 _Bon sinon, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réussi._

 _En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

 _Et vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates. Sachez quand même que je préfère les choux-fleurs._

 _Ah oui, et aussi : Vive Rabastan Lestrange ! :D (Coeur coeur) (Qui veut créer un fanclub avec moi ? haha)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter appartient à notre chère J.K. Rowling. Et évidemment, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic' immature et désespérante._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Par ce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part.**

-3, 2, 1…

Un cri épouvanté retentit dans la salle. Sally Prewett, rouge de colère, gifle violemment son compagnon et quitte la grande salle à grand pas. Rabastan Lestrange la regarde partir, de mauvaise humeur.

Et une fille de plus qui venait de se faire larguer par Rabastan ! L'euphorie s'empare de moi. Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait frissonné devant le regard enflammé du jeune homme. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. Pas plus que ne l'est Mia.

-Ce n'est même plus drôle, à force !

Mia est aussi déçue que moi. Il n'y a même pas eu de scène, cette fois ! Juste une petite gifle. Où va le monde ? Les femmes n'ont-elles plus aucun honneur ?

Mais qui peut conserver son honneur devant Rabastan Lestrange, le bourreau des coeurs de Serpentard ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Je le dis tout de suite, au cas où vous espériez le contraire.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup, cette fois, grogna Samuel qui vient de surprendre nos regards réjouis.

-Comment ça, "pas dans le coup" ?

Mia et moi sommes toujours dans le coup. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que moi, Callie Samson, ne suis jamais loin quand il se produit quelque chose dans ce château. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, les scandales m'attirent et je colle aux problèmes comme une mouche à un cul de… Ouais bon. Rabastan aussi m'attire, accessoirement.

-On a pas fait grand chose, assura Mia.

-Juste un peu de poil à gratter, des bombes à eau…

-Des nougats crache-le-feu…

-Quelques vols…

-Sortilèges…

-Vraiment pas grand chose, je conclus.

Samuel nous regarde, les yeux ronds. Il en lâcherait presque sa tartine. Et Merlin sait comme il aime son petit déjeuner !

-Vous êtes complètement flippantes !

Sur le fond, il n'a pas tort. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que nous pourrions passer pour des fans hystériques… Mais Lestrange le vaut bien. C'est pour ça que depuis deux ans, Mia et moi nous évertuons à gâcher toutes les relations amoureuses de ce cher jeune homme. Il n'a en réalité pas besoin de nous, on ne croise pas souvent un tel coureur de jupons ! Mais bon, on ne sait jamais… Et s'il s'attachait à une de ces filles ? Il ne pourrait alors pas réaliser que je suis sa seule véritable âme soeur…

Oui, bon, nous avons quelques différents. C'est un aristocrate snob, friqué et potentiellement futur mangemort (j'ai vu sa marque mais chuuut hein). Je suis une née moldue, Poufsouffle, ne bénéficiant que d'un maigre argent de poche.

Mais les obstacles sont faits pour être surmontés, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que Rabastan et moi, ce sera du sérieux. Cela fait trois ans que je le sais. Depuis que je lui ai rentré dedans, en troisième année. C'est à cette époque là que j'ai commencé à réaliser l'attraction que commençait à exercer sur moi le sexe opposé. Enfin, juste certains de ses membres… Oui, bon seulement Lestrange.

Les autres je m'en fous.

Vous pouvez penser que j'ai des goûts de chiotte mais regardez plutôt Mia… Elle a un faible pour _Rogue_ ! Oui, oui le mec timoré aux cheveux graisseux, tout seul là-bas. En plus d'être moche, il a pas beaucoup d'amis. Soi-disant, il a un petit côté "bad boy ténébreux". Mouais. Moi je verrais plutôt un SDF en manque de coke.

-Il est déjà treize heures trente, je m'exclame.

Il est temps de commencer à se diriger vers la salle de Divination. Il me faut toujours au moins trente minutes d'avance pour trouver la Salle. Yazdanpanah, l'enseignante, a prédit que j'allais arriver en retard. Du coup, faut que j'arrive la première, juste pour l'énerver.

-Trois gallions que t'arriveras pas à contredire la prédiction de Yaz', me provoque Samuel.

-Tenu !

Je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle. Un coup d'oeil à droite, à gauche. Personne. Il me faut prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

 _Tu peux le faire, Samson._

Je m'oriente dans le couloir. Le début du trajet est facile. En sifflotant, j'avance dans le château, désert à cette heure-ci. Ou presque. Sur le côté, je vois Mary MacDonald qui tente de se suicider avec une corde. Je ne m'arrête pas, cette fille est la victime de Lestrange et ses amis. Elle est donc aussi ma victime.

Et puis, je suis pas à Poufsouffle pour rien, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Quand on est lâche, stupide et bon à rien, on se mêle pas des affaires des autres.

oOo

-Ah Samson, vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

-Excusez-moi, professeur, dis-je.

-Allons asseyez-vous, mon enfant ! Je vous ai déjà excusée la semaine dernière !

Je prends place à côté de Samuel, les cheveux en bataille, la robe déchirée, le regard blasé.

-File l'argent, ricana Samuel.

J'ai failli réussir, vraiment. J'ai failli arriver à l'heure.

 _Je marchais tranquillement dans le dernier couloir me séparant de l'échelle menant à la classe, lorsque plusieurs choses se produisirent. On me cria :_

 _-Attention !_

 _Un souaffle rentra en collision avec mon crâne. Je glissai sur le sol mouillé par les bombes à eau. Un pétard m'explosa à la figure. J'étais visiblement au milieu d'une querelle Gryffondor-Serpentard. Je me relevai pour pousser une gueulante :_

 _-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN DANS VOTRE TETE ?! BANDE DE…_

 _Et je me pris un stupéfix. Puis, afin de m'achever, un troupeau de centaures passant par là me piétina. C'était peut-être des élèves, tout bien réfléchi. Je ne sais plus. Bref, le sort ne m'avait pas été très favorable._

Et voilà que je suis en retard ! Je glisse les trois Gallions dans la paume de Samuel.

-Sale rapace.

Yazdanpanah frappe dans ses mains.

-A présent que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer.

Oh elle m'avait attendue ? Trop mignon. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les lignes de la main.

Après ses explications, un peu ennuyeuses je dois dire, je m'empare de la main de Samuel. C'est alors qu'elle reprend la parole.

-Pour favoriser l'épanouissement de votre troisième oeil, c'est moi qui ait constitué les binômes de travail.

La bonne blague ! Bon, elle s'est peut-être rendue compte qu'avec Samuel, cela fait des années qu'on triche pour nos prédictions.

-Alors…

Ses yeux incroyablement violets parcourent sa feuille de papier :

-Alors MacMillian avec Bulstrode…

J'éclate de rire devant la mine de Samuel : il va se retrouver avec la brute de Serpentard ! Bla bla bla. Elle continue de parler. Étant égoïste, je ne tends l'oreille que quand j'entends mon nom.

-Samson avec Wilkes.

Je regarde le dénommé Wilkes et m'avance vers lui avec un sourire.

-Salut, enchantée moi c'est Callie Samson !

Wilkes me lance un regard blasé :

-Samson, ça fait six ans qu'on a les mêmes cours…

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Il est pas si con Wilkes.

-Du coup, je peux lire dans ta main ?

Il me tend sa paume, large et calleuse.

-Alors déjà euh… Je dirais que tu manques d'estime de toi. Regarde-moi ces ongles, Wilkes ! Ils sont mal taillés, sales ! Et il faut mettre de la crème hydratante sur ces mains car là… Y'a du laisser aller ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais… Je suis là pour toi.

Je prends un air concerné et lui tapote le dos de la main.

-Non, j'ai eu entraînement de Quidditch, il grogne.

-Ah, je vois. Écoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens Wilkes, mais les balais ne sont pas la solution. Un objet ne remplacera jamais une chaleur humaine et…

Wilkes me fixe d'un air effaré.

-La ferme, Samson.

L'insolent ! J'essaye juste de l'aider, moi ! Yazdanpanah arrive et se tourne vers moi, attendant que je fasse une petite prédiction.

-Wilkes, tu as une ligne de chance étonnamment courte.

En même temps, vu sa tête…Le professeur se penche.

-Ici, c'est la ligne de vie, mon enfant.

Ah dommage pour lui !

-Bon, Wilkes tu vas bientôt mourir. Mais au vu de ta ligne d'amour, je pense que tu auras eu le temps de te dépuceler avant.

Yaz' s'approche de moi :

-Laissez-moi voir votre main, mon enfant.

Pas question ! Cette folle va me prévoir une mort atroce et c'est ce qui arrivera, j'en suis sûre !

Elle m'attrape la main et me la tord.

-Nooon, professeur. Ne faites pas ça, je ne veux pas savoir !

Trop tard. Elle hausse les sourcils.

-Miss, vous voyez ici ? Votre ligne de coeur est particulièrement…

-Aaaaaaah !

Je retire ma main et fuis hors de la salle. Hors de question qu'elle prédise ma future rupture avec Lestrange !

oOo

-Callie, pourquoi tu portes des gants ?

Je soupire en me resservant de la soupe.

-C'est à cause de Yazpandanah… Euh Yazbandanah… Ouais Yaz' quoi. Elle a essayé de lire ma ligne de coeur.

Samuel ricane à ce souvenir mais Mia ne saisis pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Ses prédictions se réalisent toujours ! Elle allait sûrement voir des choses allant à l'encontre de mes plans actuels.

Mes plans actuels consistent à aller avec Rabastan au bal de Février. Ouais, d'habitude c'est le bal de Noël, bah maintenant c'est le bal de Février. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a en Février ? La Saint-Valentin bien-sûr ! Et aussi mon anniversaire, héhé.

J'agite mes poignets recouverts de tissu blanc :

-Ainsi je ne peux pas savoir ! Je vis dans l'insouciance la plus totale… Plus jamais je ne serai esclave de l'avenir…

Je me laisse aller à sourire béatement. Que c'est beau la vie. Je fais mes propres prédictions et je prédis que je vais me marier avec Rabastan. Que j'en aie de la chance ! Après, une relation libre, cela me convient aussi.

oOo

-Bon, récapitulons. Centres d'intérêt ?

Mia réfléchit un instant alors que je contiens un ricanement. Rogue a-t-il de l'intérêt pour quelque chose ? A son regard de poisson mort, on ne dirait pas.

-Les potions. Les rousses. La magie noire. Les arbres.

Je ne suis pas sûre que tout ça soit vrai.

-Couleur préférée ?

Facile.

-Noir.

-Ennemis ?

-Potter et sa bande.

J'ai envie de rajouter : _Tous les gens qui accordent de l'importance à l'hygiène_ , mais ce serait méchant. On dirait pas mais je suis en fait vachement sympa.

-Alliés ?

J'adore, on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo.

-Les Serpentards. Et Lily Evans dans une moindre mesure.

Je hoche la tête.

-Anniversaire ?

-9 janvier 1960.

Diable, elle est fichtrement douée. Je plisse les yeux.

-Taille ?

-1m79.

Pour avoir cette information, il avait fallu cambrioler le bureau de Pomfresh…

-Animal de compagnie ?

-Euh…

-Il n'en a pas. C'était un piège.

Je suis vraiment diabolique. Muhahaha.

-Shampoing ?

Mia me lance un regard assassin.

-Caleçon porte-bonheur ?

Je pensais que tous les garçons en avaient jusqu'à ce que Samuel me détrompe, lui-même n'en ayant pas. Mais Samuel est-il vraiment un garçon ?

-Callie…

-Enfin, voyons, c'est important ! C'est ces petites choses qui font la différence ! Bon reprenons… Pointure de pi...

Je m'arrête. Rabastan Lestrange vient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Vous voyez ces films moldus pour les lycéens où un beau gosse arrive dans le couloir, une musique branchée en fond sonore, tout le monde se retournant sur son passage ? Et bien, c'est exactement ça. C'est l'effet qu'il me fait.

Vous voyez, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas lui résister.

Enfin, je ne suis pas la seule, il a toute une petite horde d'admirateurs. (Oui, admirateurs et non, admiratrices. A croire que certains ne sont pas bien renseignés.) Malheureusement. Enfin bon, s'il n'y avait pas de challenge, j'aurais jeté mon dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

-Callie ?

Il se dirige vers la table des Serpentards de sa démarche assurée, jetant à peine un oeil autour de lui, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Callie…

Les boutons du haut de sa chemise sont défaits…Rabastan est musclé. Il joue au Quidditch, bien sûr. Mais est-ce qu'il fait d'autres sports ? Parce que pour avoir ces épaules… Une main s'abat sur ma joue.

-Aïe, mais ça va pas ?!

La claque de Mia me brûle. Est-ce que Lestrange a eu la même impression que moi ce matin ? Cela nous ferait un point commun en plus, non ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait débattre des effets néfastes des actes violents sur les amis… Je planterais mon regard dans ses prunelles brunes et je lui dirais…

-Oui, bon je t'écoute, je grogne.

Néanmoins, je regarde encore la table où travaille à présent Lestrange. Il est juste devant moi aussi ! On a pas idée de déconcentrer ainsi les honnêtes gens !

-Callie, il faut que tu tentes ta chance.

Elle a raison. A la fin de l'année, Rabastan s'en va pour de bon. Je ne reverrai plus son beau visage aux traits altiers, son dos musclé, son sourire narquois, ses dents parfaites… Et moi, il me restera un an à moisir ici.

-Ouais, ouais, je vais le faire.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas les plus courageux. Du coup, voilà moi j'aime bien observer la situation de loin. Reculer pour mieux sauter.

-Je le ferai si tu abordes Rogue, je souris.

Comme ça je suis tranquille pour un bon moment. Ha ha.

-Ça parle, ça parle, mais ça fait rien, je constate en voyant qu'elle pâlit.

Mia redresse le menton, replace une de ses courtes mèches auburn derrière ses oreilles et me lance un regard fier. Dans ces moments-là, elle retrouve sa dignité de Sang-pur.

-Mia Prewett, acceptez-vous la tâche qui vous incombe ? Jurez-vous de tout faire pour que Rogue vous emmène au bal ?

-Oui, c'est ma mission et je l'accepte.

Et elle se lève.

 _Hein ?_

Je la regarde se diriger vers Rogue, assis à une table tout seul. (Pourquoi croyiez-vous que nous étions venues à la bibliothèque ?)

Bon, elle est rapide quand même. Je pensais qu'elle allait mettre, genre, plusieurs mois. Ce qui m'aurait laissé tout le temps de me préparer mentalement pour ma propre mission.

Enfin, Mia est comme ça. Déterminée. Courageuse. Responsable.

Pourquoi est-elle à Poufsouffle, déjà ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, salut ! :)**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre (très longtemps après le premier je suis d'accord) ! Enfin bon, j'espère que ça plaira à certains. En tout cas, pour ma part, je m'amuse bien ! ^^**

-Bon, alors raconte, j'exige de mauvaise humeur.

J'ai du quand même me trimballer son sac en plus du mien sur le chemin du retour. Elle était tellement occupée à bavasser avec Rogue qu'elle l'avait oublié !

-Il m'a aidé pour le devoir de potions, dit-elle, rêveuse. Il a été très gentil. Et comme il est intelligent !

Et voilà, c'est parti. Parfois, je me demande si ça vaut le coup d'être amoureuse… Quand on voit les grosses niaises que ça crée ! Moi, par exemple, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça quand je pense à Lestrange. Rabastan a de vraies qualités, lui. Je ne fais que les remarquer.

Et puis, c'est pareil chaque année avec Mia. Elle remarque un nouveau garçon, l'aborde, sort avec lui puis s'en lasse.

Je dois avouer qu'elle s'est quand même attaquée à forte partie, là. Dans le genre sainte-nitouche frigide, difficile de faire pire que Rogue.

Enfin, moi, comparé à mon amie volage, je suis fidèle à Rabastan. Rien de tel pour fonder les bases d'une relation de confiance pour notre future vie de couple.

-Callie, tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, dis-je. Rogue est super cool comme mec.

Elle soupire :

-Bon c'est à toi, maintenant. Va voir Lestrange.

Super.

oOo

-Aller les gars, une autre chanson !

Je me lève, et monte sur la table, frappant dans mes mains.

-Hey Potter ! J'ai une chanson pour toi !

Potter et sa bande de Gryffondors se tournent vers moi, suspicieux. Peut-être qu'ils se demandent tous comment je connais son nom.

Naaaan, je déconne, tout le monde connaît Potter. C'est juste qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

-Tous avec moi !

 _Dans la jungle, terrible jungleeeee,_

 _Le lion est mort ce soir_

 _Et tranquilles_

 _Les hommes s'endorment_

 _Le lion est mort ce soiiiirrr !_

 _Owinbowè, owinbowè, owinbowè, owinbowè, owinbowè, owinbowè, owinbowè._

 _Ah hiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Je jette un oeil autour de moi.

-Bah vous connaissez pas ? Bande d'incultes !

Je me rassois.

-Samson, partante pour une autre tournée ? Demande Kirke.

Je me tourne vers l'individu baraqué à la tignasse brune et lui lance mon verre, visant sa tête. Heureusement, en bon joueur de Quidditch, il a de sérieux réflexes, le bougre.

-Cul sec, lance Samuel.

J'attrape mon verre de Whisky pur feu et le vide d'un trait. Tout de suite après je le regrette. Ma gorge est littéralement en feu. Kirke, en petit sournois, remplit à mon nouveau mon verre. Je sais que c'est pour que j'avoue que c'est moi qui ai mangé son paquet de dragées surprise, l'année dernière. _Je ne dirai rien, tu perds ton temps mon gars._

Le temps passe, et l'alcool faisant son effet, je m'autorise un petit coup de blues, la tête dans les mains :

-Je veux aller à Serpentaaaaaard.

Juste quelques temps, le temps de lier connaissance avec Lestrange.

-Ouais, approuve Samuel. Y'en a marre de la discrimination contre les Poufsouffles. On est pas plus cons ou plus lâches, à la fin !

Ça dépend pour qui.

-On est pas tous des victimes comme toi, Samson, renchérit Bones.

Le pauvre batteur est prêt à s'effondrer sur la table des Trois Balais. Je lance :

-On se fait une petite virée à La tête de sanglier ?

Il y a trop de monde aux Trois Balais. Et puis, là bas c'est le QG des Serpentards, alors évidemment…

Tout le monde se lève, sauf Bones, qui est déjà en train de dormir.

-C'est parti, crie joyeusement Wilson.

Cette fille est fantastique. Je ne dis pas ça car je suis bourrée. Mia s'accroche à moi alors que nous sortons.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour voir Lestrange, grogne-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si.

Wilson qui marche à côté, ouvre de grands yeux :

-Samson, t'as un faible pour Lestrange ?

Cette traîtresse est sortie avec lui l'année dernière. Je la hais.

-Pas du tout, je gronde férocement.

Elle recule, effrayée.

-Okay… Comme tu veux.

Ouf, sauvée. Finalement, c'est Joseph qui nous guide au second bar. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas qui c'était. C'est un type bien.

-Merci Joseph, t'es drôlement sympa !

-Moi c'est Frank.

-Ah, pardon.

Je traîne Mia jusqu'à une table et m'affale sur une chaise crasseuse. Mon regard est attiré par une silhouette sortant du lot, incroyablement élancée, musclée…

-Lestrange, je hurle.

Oups, héhé. Tout le monde se retourne et me fixe. Je fais les gros yeux à Mia.

 _Désolée c'est pas contre toi, copine._

-On t'a vu, Samson, me dénonce méchamment Kirke.

 _Connard. Face de niffleur. Bouse de chimère._

Heureusement, Lestrange est déjà reparti dans une discussion louche avec ses condisciples. Je suis un peu déçue. Il aurait pu être heureux que j'ai crié son prénom, quand même !

-Y'a plus aucun respect de nos jours, je médite.

Personne ne paye attention à ma remarque.

-On a qu'à faire un jeu, propose Wilson, trop enthousiaste à mon goût.

Joseph revient avec de quoi continuer la joyeuse beuverie.

-Action-vérité, propose Mia, les yeux plissés, en me fixant.

Oh, je le sens pas bien là.

-C'est parti, je commence, déclare Kirke. Samuel, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, se modère sagement Samuel.

Je vous l'ai dit. Les Poufsouffles sont des petites tapettes.

-C'est vrai que tu as déjà rêvé de Yazdanpanah ? Dans un rêve torride je veux dire…

Samuel rougit.

-On contrôle pas ses rêves, il dit.

-Surtout quand on est frustré, j'ajoute en ricanant.

 _Yaz', coiffée de son éternel turban rose et orange et revêtue de sa toge assortie en train de séduire Samuel, passant ses doigts ornés de grosses bagues dans les boucles châtains de Samuel, lui murmurant langoureusement des prédictions à l'oreille…_

-Je viens d'avoir une vision vraiment étrange, à cause de vous.

Évidemment, tout le monde s'en tape.

-Bon, Mia, à toi, dit Samuel, tentant de reprendre contenance après cette dure révélation.

-Elle prend action, je dis.

 _Un peu d'action ne ferait pas de mal ! Ha ha. Ce que je suis drôle._

-Vérité, plutôt, elle grince.

Samuel prend son temps et Wilson le devance.

-Toi et Wilkes, dans le placard à balais, l'année dernière… C'était vrai ?

Ah ! Encore une histoire entre Wilkes et les balais !

Wilson semble impressionnée. Et dites-vous qu'il en faut pas mal pour impressionner cette fille. Après tout c'est une excellente élève, son joli minois et ses grands yeux bleus font céder n'importe quel spécimen mâle, elle est attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et c'est une ex de Rabastan Lestrange ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec nous, en fait ?

-Oui, admit Mia.

La bougresse ! Elle ne m'avait jamais raconté ça !

-Tu ne me l'as jamais raconté, je m'exclame vertement.

-C'était la semaine où tu t'étais cassé la jambe, elle répond.

Ah, je vois. Bon j'avais traité Avery de traître à son sang - l'insulte suprême pour lui, évidemment - et il m'avait poussée dans l'escalier, le vicieux. Bon, depuis on s'est réconcilié. On s'aime, même. Enfin, d'un amour fraternel.

-A moi… Callie !

-Action, je rugis.

J'ai pas peur de l'aventure, moi. Je ne suis pas une lopette.

-Vas-voir Lestrange et tapes lui la discut'.

Ah ah. Hi hi. Ho ho.

Trahison.

-En fait, je prends vérité.

-Trop tard, elle réplique sadiquement.

-Aller, c'est pas dur, intervint Kirke, complètement paumé. Il est au bar en plus.

Pauvre ignorant !

-Je préférerais me battre contre un dragon plutôt que d'aller parler à Lestrange, je râle.

-Cela peut s'arranger, réfléchit Joseph avec un sourire cruel.

Son père s'occupe d'une réserve de dragons en Suède.

-En fait, je vais aller parler à Lestrange.

Je me lève, encouragée par le Whisky pur feu qui brûle dans mon estomac. Je m'accoude à côté de lui au bar et tourne la tête, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Hé Lestrange, comment ça va ?

Un peu plus, et je lui aurais flanqué un coup dans le dos. Je me retiens, il risquerait d'être effrayé par ma virilité.

Il me regarde. Ses prunelles marrons flamboient.

-On se connaît ?

Sa voix, en ce moment assez froide, est quand même super sexy.

 _Il me regarde._

 _Lestrange me parle._

 _Oh mon Dieu, Rabastan vient de m'adresser la parole !_

 _Oh mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

Heureusement que je suis maître de mes sentiments sinon je serais en train de hurler et de faire de l'hyperventilation. Je me contente de rougir :

-Heu Wilkes m'a parlé de toi !

 _Wilkes, si tu me trahis, je parle à tout le monde de ta relation avec les balais._ Mon interlocuteur hausse un sourcil :

-Tu connais Wilkes ?

Il regarde mon écharpe noir et or avec dédain.

-Bien sûr, il est dans ma classe en divination, je souris, revigorée.

Rabastan me jette un coup d'oeil froid.

-Je vois. A bientôt alors, euh…

-Callie ! Callie Samson.

Au rythme où vont les choses, on va pouvoir commencer à s'appeler par nos prénoms !

-C'est ça, Samson.

Et il s'en va. Le barman amène les boissons que Lestrange avait commandées.

-Hé, tu as oublié tes…

Il fait demi-tour et revient les chercher, passant près de moi. L'air déplacé m'amène son odeur. Au cas où vous en doutiez, Rabastan sent très bon. Un mélange vanille-fraise des bois agrémenté d'un soupçon de caramel.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Le barman me regarde avec désapprobation alors que je reste immobile.

-Euh non.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à la connerie que je viens de faire.

-En fait, je veux bien un verre s'il vous plaît.

oOo

-Salut, salut Wilkes !

Le Serpentard fronce aussitôt ses sourcils.

-Tu sais qu'avec Lestrange, on a parlé de toi ?

-Tu parles à Rabastan, toi ?

Non mais c'est quoi ce petit air snobinard ?

-Bah parfois. Pas tout le temps. De temps en temps. Occasionnellement, je dirais.

C'est vraiment dommage, d'ailleurs. Rabastan et moi avons plein de choses en commun, il suffirait juste qu'on se parle pour qu'il s'en rende compte…

Mais je vais trouver un plan, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Heureusement, nous passons aux boules de cristal.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Samuel, histoire de l'embêter, mais il est trop concentré. Je sors un morceau de parchemin de mon sac et griffonne quelques mots :

 _Alors, on apprécie le cours ? Pas trop difficile de se concentrer ?_

D'un coup de baguette de ma part, le parchemin prend la forme d'un avion et va voleter jusqu'à la table de Samuel. Je le regarde l'ouvrir avec un sourire mauvais. Mon ami se met à rougir furieusement et, croisant mon regard, passa son doigt sous sa gorge.

C'est ça, Samuel, tu ne me fais pas peur, viens te battre !

Je me retourne vers la boule de cristal. Yaz' ne tarde pas à venir me voir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voyez, mon enfant ?

Je sais, elle a toujours été fan de moi.

-Des nuages, je réponds. Il va sûrement pleuvoir.

Wilkes se met à ricaner. Dehors, l'orage gronde. Vous voyez, j'avais raison.

-Ma chère, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Yaz' se tourne vers Wilkes.

-Vous, peut-être ?

Mon compagnon reprend son sérieux.

-Je vois... De la fumée.

L'enseignante se rapproche de lui, les yeux exorbités.

-Quoi d'autre ? Quelle couleur, la fumée ?

Je vois le Serpentard jeter un coup d'oeil à son livre, peu convaincu.

-Noire.

Yaz' se raidit et pose une main sur l'épaule de son élève alors qu'il récite les lignes de son manuel traitant du sujet :

-Signe d'adversité, mauvais présage, difficultés. Parfois signe de deuil.

Les yeux gris de Wilkes s'assombrissent alors que le murmure des conversations autour diminue. Le visage pâle comme la mort, il referme brusquement le manuel.

Wilkes n'a que peu de chances d'avoir réellement vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi un poids m'est-il tombé dans l'estomac ? Et pourquoi lui-même semble-t-il si retourné ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Saluuuut :)_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! (Il était temps ! xD) Voilà désolée pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire, je suis sûre que vous avez tout oublié. Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement au moins pendant les vacances. ^^ En tout cas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ! En tout cas, pas pour le moment ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sortilèges pour sorciers avertis**

J'ai pris une grande décision. Une décision concernant Rabastan, évidemment. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Puisqu'il refuse de me parler, je vais aller voir ses amis. Ainsi, il pourra voir à quel point je suis cool.

Avery, par exemple. Ils ont tous leurs cours en commun. Je connais l'emploi du temps de Lestrange par coeur, bien sûr. Mieux que le mien, c'est dire !

Du coup, je m'en vais roder vers la salle de Potions. C'est loin, en plus.

A force de m'arranger pour croiser Lestrange dans les couloirs, je fais du sport. Du coup, je maigris et donc je peux manger plus de gâteaux.

J'aperçois Avery qui se tient au milieu des autres affreux Serpentards. Il faut que je l'éloigne. Je prends une petite voix guillerette.

-Averryyyyy ! Youhouuu !

Samuel me frappe à l'épaule, en état de choc.

-Mais t'es pas bien ?

Avery s'est déjà retourné vers nous. Je lui fais coucou de la main. Mon compagnon Poufsouffle blêmit et tourne les talons.

-Je t'attends plus loin.

Une vraie femmelette ce Samuel !

Avery s'approche. Il est pas mal aussi dans le style _j'ai-envie-de-vous-écorcher-vif_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Samson ?

Vous avez vu ? Il connaît mon nom. J'aimerais lui faire un câlin, mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

-En fait, je voulais te dire…

Bah non, j'ai rien à dire, en fait.

Un silence s'installe.

Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Je regarde Lestrange qui observe la scène, au loin.

Ah, j'ai trouvé.

-Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va vraiment bien.

Il a visiblement du mal à saisir. Il ne faut pas croire, Avery n'est pas si stupide. On a juste pas tous la même vitesse de compréhension.

-Je ne me suis pas coupé les cheveux…

-Tu les as peigné alors ? Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de différent.

Je tente de passer une main dans sa tignasse brune. Il se recule avant que je l'atteigne, visiblement offusqué.

-Ils sont propres, c'est peut-être ça. Je suis contente si tu évites de ressembler à Rogue.

Il me fait une grimace s'approchant d'un sourire puis me lance avant de partir :

-C'est ça, à plus, la Sang-de-bourbe. Et ne t'avise plus d'essayer me toucher.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Avery ! Tes petits surnoms m'avaient manqués !

Ce qu'il est adorable, ce garçon. Toujours prêt à faire plaisir.

Je jette un oeil à Lestrange, mais il s'est détourné.

Par Merlin, que faut-il faire pour attirer son attention ?

oOo

-Je pourrais mettre le feu à sa robe, je suggère, pensive. Ou bien lui voler son sac ?

Nous sommes dans la salle commune. Je me redresse sur mon fauteuil, le visage illuminé :

-JE SAIS !

Les autres sursautent.

-Samuel, tu vas lui voler son sac… Et moi, je te le vole…

-Et c'est quoi le but de la manoeuvre ?

Kirke, comme d'habitude, ne comprend pas. Il faut tout lui expliquer à ce petit.

-Ben… Ah ouais, je sais pas.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes puis m'exclame :

-Non, j'ai trouvé ! Samuel, tu lui voles son sac et moi je te le vole… Pour le lui rendre !

Comme ça, il pensera que je lui ai sauvé la mise et me devra une reconnaissance éternelle. Je peux aussi en profiter pour glisser des chocolats imbibés de philtre d'amour… Non, je veux une relation durable basée sur la confiance mutuelle…

Enfin c'est vrai qu'un philtre d'amour, ça pourrait aider.

 _Non, ne cède pas à la tentation, Callie. Tu es nulle en Potions, ne l'oublie pas._

-Ne compte pas sur moi, déclare Samuel.

Merci la solidarité !

-Et pourquoi ça, d'abord ?

-Je ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ironise le Poufosuffle.

Bon. Il n'a pas tort. C'est un plan risqué.

-Je pourrais toujours lui chanter une chanson, je continue.

-Attends Décembre dans ce cas, propose Mia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça nous fera plus de neige.

Je me lève, vexée. Personne ne me prend au sérieux ici.

-Vous pourriez m'aider, quand même ! Je croyais que vous aviez à coeur de mettre fin à mon célibat.

Mia lève un doigt :

-Il y a une différence entre sortir avec quelqu'un et _sortir avec Lestrange_.

-C'est sûr que certains ont des objectifs plus élevés que d'autres, je rétorque.

Elle se tait.

Quoi ? Entre Rogue et Rabastan, excusez-moi, y'a pas photo ! Devant les regards éloquents qui se tournent vers moi, je gronde :

-Je ne changerai _pas_ de cible.

oOo

Ce matin, je me suis coiffée.

Non pas que d'habitude, je ne me coiffe pas. C'est juste que ce matin, je l'ai vraiment bien fait. Et j'ai même poudré mon teint, souligné mes yeux d'un peu de khôl noir. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts, vous voyez ? Samuel et Kirke me regardent bizarrement alors que je traverse la salle commune.

-Samson, tu ressembles à une fille.

Je voudrais répondre : _Je pourrais quand même vous botter les fesses, les gars._ Mais ça serait trop cliché.

Du coup, je ne daigne pas leur accorder un regard. Mia et moi sortons.

Je pensais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose après ma transformation. Mais non.

Personne ne remarque.

J'ai beau essayer de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec grâce, le petit doigt levé, personne ne se retourne. Encore moins Rabastan.

Callie Samson n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à la bibliothèque.

-Aller, vas-y, me chuchote furieusement Mia.

Non.

-Je travaille, là, dis-je, prenant un air important.

Je tapote ostensiblement mon manuel de potions. Il ne me manquerait plus que les lunettes pour faire sérieuse. Ce n'est pas comme si je relisais la même page depuis trois heures, bien sûr.

En fait, je me demandais ce que je pourrais acheter chez Zonko et quelles farces faire avec.

-Pour une fois que t'es jolie, elle me dit.

Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir.

-Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir !

Aussitôt le menaçant "chhhhhhhhhhut" de la bibliothécaire retentit et nous nous taisons.

Enfin, deux secondes.

-Non, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Pour une fois que tu es bien apprêtée !

Mouais. Qu'elle se rattrappe !

Je me lève sous ses regards encourageants.

-Calme-toi, je vais chercher un livre.

Un petit roman afin de passer le temps, parce que là, on s'ennuie. Je m'enfonce dans les rayons, flânant un peu. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de livres. Parfois j'aimerais être intelligente juste pour pouvoir les utiliser pour mes devoirs. Je change d'allée et me raidis. Lestrange vient par là. Je croise son regard un quart de seconde et m'empresse d'aller me cacher dans un autre rayon, le coeur battant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'émotif, mais quand même, ces petites apparitions surprises, ça me perturbe !

Malheureusement, il vient dans ce rayon lui aussi. Je fais mine de concentrer sur les rayons.

 _Sortilèges avancés pour sorciers avertis._

Hum… Très intéressant.

Vu comme il est poussiéreux comparé aux autres, il avait du passer un bout de temps à la réserve !

-Excuse-moi, tu vas emprunter ce livre ?

Je me retourne vers Lestrange. Une lueur de convoitise brille dans ses yeux. Euh… Envers le livre, pas envers moi. Je le saurais s'il me convoitait, depuis le temps !

Mais ça me vexe qu'il puisse regarder un livre comme ça.

-Oui.

Je prends l'imposant grimoire et le serre contre moi, observant sa grimace de déception mal contenue. J'y décèle un peu de… Peur ? Non, Rabastan n'a jamais peur.

-Très bien.

Il s'apprête à partir.

-Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

C'est sorti tout seul. Il prend un air suspicieux.

-Et toi ?

-Pour te faire parler, je suppose ! je réponds du tac-o-tac avec un sourire malfaisant.

Il me considère un moment. Je pousse mon avantage.

-Bon je veux bien te le passer - bien que vraiment, ça me blesse profondément…

Quel dommage ce livre avait l'air si intéressant ! Hahaha.

-Viens-en au fait, il me coupe.

 _Okay, tu l'auras voulu !_

-Alors, je disais, je veux bien te le passer, si déjà tu montres un peu plus de politesse et...

J'ai une super idée, un peu farfelue peut-être. Je le fais ou pas ?

Je le fais.

Je le fais pas.

Je le fais.

-Et si tu m'invites au bal de Février ?

Il me regarde fixement, comme si j'étais folle.

-C'est la plus mauvaise technique d'approche que j'aie jamais vu, il remarque.

-Ce n'en est pas une ! je rétorque, offensée.

Il a une moue dubitative. Ça lui va bien.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Et encore moins avec toi.

Je suis déçue par tant de flegme.

-Tu ne me connais même pas, j'observe. Comment peux-tu savoir si tu voudrais y aller avec moi ou pas ? Et puis, je ne voulais rien dire, mais j'ai déjà reçu pas mal d'invitation, hein. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez demandé.

C'est un petit mensonge de rien du tout. S'il me demande les noms, je dirais Samuel… Et Wilkes. Et Avery, voilà. Quand il croira que tous ses amis ont le béguin pour moi, il ne pourra que suivre le mouvement !

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique.

-On est en novembre.

-Et alors ?

Ses yeux me détaillent puis font des aller-retours entre le livre et ma tête, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Ses sourcils se froncent.

-Je n'irai jamais m'afficher avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Okay, ça fait mal. Reste digne, Callie.

-Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à être poli avec les gens ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Les sang-de-bourbe ne sont pas réellement des personnes.

-Ah donc tu sais que je suis une née-moldue ?

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Rabastan connaît mon arbre généalogique ! Je tente sans succès de cacher mon sourire béat. Il m'ignore et reprend d'une voix froide :

-Donne-moi ce livre ou tu le regretteras.

-Non.

Vous pensez que je peux brûler ce livre ?

Sa main fouille dans sa poche, et j'aperçois sa baguette.

-Hum bon j'y vais, salut !

J'apprécie la compagnie de Lestrange, mais mon instinct de conservation est quand même plus fort - enfin je crois. Je me mets à courir dans le rayon, prête à hurler au secours, au besoin. J'entends derrière moi Rabastan pousser un juron et se mettre à me suivre. Je prends des livres au hasard dans les rayons et les jette derrière moi, dans l'espoir de le ralentir.

Dommage pour lui, j'ai de sérieuses capacités à la course. J'ai fait un peu d'athlétisme dans ma jeunesse et…

Lestrange m'attrape par le bras.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MRS MONTGOMERY !

-Tais-toi espèce d'idiote, gronde Rabastan.

Il se penche vers moi, plus furieux que jamais. Même si je le trouve toujours aussi séduisant, je préfère mettre fin à cette situation dangereuse et recommence à crier.

La bibliothécaire accourt, les cheveux en bataille. Elle avise Lestrange me tenant par le col de ma robe, et moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jeune homme lâchez Miss Samson immédiatement !

Rabastan s'exécute, mais on voit que le geste lui coûte. Je m'éloigne un peu, époussette ma robe. _Rabastan m'a touchée !_ Je fais vraiment faire de l'hyperventilation si cela continue !

-Merci, Mrs Mongoméry, je dis avec un sourire. Il voulait me prendre mon livre.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais elle connaît mon prénom. C'est le produit d'un laborieux travail de faillotage au cours des années.

La bibliothécaire m'accorde un coup d'oeil blasé.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne chahute pas dans la bibliothèque. Venez avec moi.

C'est alors qu'elle avise tous les livres tombés au sol. Son visage prend une expression scandalisée.

- _Qui_ a osé ?

Oups.

-C'est lui !

-C'est elle !

Rabastan me regarde, visiblement choqué que je n'assume pas.

-Suivez-moi.

Cette fois, elle semble vraiment énervée. Alors quand on m'attaque, ce n'est pas grave, mais dès qu'il s'agit de ses vieux bouquins, elle en fait toute une histoire ! (Haha vous avez saisi ?)

Elle retourne à son bureau et nous la suivons sous le regard des autres élèves.

-Votre nom, jeune homme ?

-Rabastan Lestrange, répond l'intéressé.

Visiblement, cette femme ne connaît rien à rien. Comment ne pas retenir _son_ pseudonyme ?

-Ayez l'amabilité de porter cela au professeur Slughorn. Il avisera de la punition qu'il estime nécessaire.

Elle lui tend un parchemin qu'elle scelle avec un peu de cire fondue. Je ne peux réprimer un petit rire. Rabastan va se faire coller.

-C'est valable pour vous aussi jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! C'est lui qui…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Miss.

Elle me tend un autre parchemin.

-Allez voir le professeur Beery.

Non, pas lui…


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ! :)_

 _Ohlalala désolée j'ai trop de retard encore ! ^^'_

 _Merci en tout cas à IceQueen38, Vladimirette (voilà tu as ta réponse, je la continue haha) et lolahg pour vos commentaires, ça m'a vraiment motivée à poster la suite ! xD J'aime bien cette histoire, mais c'est la plus difficile pour moi à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Rendez-vous**

Une demi-heure plus tard, me voilà assise en face du directeur de Poufsouffle, un vieil homme bedonnant à l'air étrangement joyeux.

-Mise en désordre de la bibliothèque hein ? il sourit.

Son contentement permanent me stresse beaucoup, si vous voulez tout savoir. Qui sait si en réalité il n'est pas machiavélique ? Ou si ce n'est pas un pédophile ? C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté la botanique. Et aussi, parce que je n'aime pas le jardinage - oui, excusez-moi, ce n'est rien d'autre que du jardinage. Ils ont besoin de personnes pour s'occuper de leurs plantes gratuitement, alors ils nous balancent quelques informations et nous font trimer pendant tout le cours. Merci, très peu pour moi.

-Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Lestrange, je réponds machinalement.

Je n'ai pas mauvaise conscience puisque, de toute façon, il n'a pas voulu m'inviter au bal. Le grognement que produit Mr Beery est trop énigmatique pour que je puisse en conclure quoique ce soit.

-Bon, on va dire quelques heures de retenue, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est un petit peu sévère, si je puis me permettre, je dis.

J'arrive toujours à le faire changer d'avis. Il marque un temps d'arrêt et m'observe. Je pense que c'est gagné, mais il secoue la tête.

-Je regrette, miss, mais c'est le règlement. Vous avez abîmé beaucoup de livres de valeur.

-Mais, monsieur…

-Sortez à présent.

Très bien…

oOo

-Hé Samson !

Je lève la tête, sans me lever du rebord de la fenêtre. Avery me fixe. Je le fixe en retour. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient gênant.

-'Very-chou ! Comment ça va ?

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde mais le carnet de croquis posé sur ma table. On peut y voir un tas de corps décapités au milieu d'une mare de sang. Oui bon, j'ai quelques pulsions meurtrières, ces temps-ci. L'art est un exutoire comme un autre.

Avery finit par se ressaisir.

-Rends-moi le livre que t'as pris, l'autre fois.

-Quel livre ?

- _Sortilèges avancés pour sorciers avertis._

Décidément tout le monde veut ce livre !

-Écoute, si tu veux m'inviter au bal, tu peux me le dire. Pas besoin de m'espionner afin de trouver un prétexte pour m'aborder.

J'ai toujours été tolérante envers mes admirateurs. Comme par exemple avec… Mon chien. Je n'hésite pas à lui renvoyer la balle quand il me la propose, je sais que ma petite attention lui fait plaisir.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, Samson, et donne-moi ce foutu livre.

-Je l'ai rendu ce matin.

Il me scrute du regard, évaluant mon taux de franchise. Évidemment, je mens.

-Si tu me mens, Samson, tu vas le regretter.

-Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre l'a emprunté… Potter je crois ? Tu devrais aller lui demander.

Mouhahaha je suis vraiment quelqu'un de machiavélique. Avery devient tout rouge et part sans dire au revoir. Je parierais mon porte-plume koala que ça va partir en sucette.

En conséquence, il faut que j'aille voir ça.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Avery et Potter se font face. Le binoclard, bien que plus petit qu'Avery, ne se laisse pas démonter.

-Tu sais lire, Avery ? Première nouvelle !

Et voilà. Fin de la conversation. Le Serpentard mugit et lui envoie un sortilège que Potter esquive avant de répliquer. Je me dis qu'il est temps de partir. On ne sait jamais ce qu'Avery pourrait faire pour passer sa colère. La dernière fois, il m'a enfermée dans un placard. C'était « pour mon bien », évidemment, mais quand même.

oOo

A midi, je retourne dans notre salle commune et décide de feuilleter un peu ce fameux livre. Il apparaît que des dizaines de sortilèges sont listés et expliqués avec précision.

 _Fluere : Pour voir ses ennemis se vider de leur sang dans d'atroces souffrances._

-Ils ont des sortilèges un peu trop radicaux dans ce livre, je commente.

Samuel ne m'écoute pas, penché sur son devoir de potions.

 _Frangere : Brise. Pour les os de vos opposants, utilisez : Ossa frangere (très efficace)._

Par Merlin, ce livre est fait pour les psychopathes ! Pas étonnant qu'Avery soit versé dedans ! Quand à Lestrange, il a dû se tromper de livre, le pauvre ! Je referme l'épais grimoire.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je saisis mon exemplaire des _Plantes aquatiques d'Europe du Nord._

-Diffindo.

La couverture du livre se découpe de l'ouvrage. Je réitère l'opération pour _Sortilèges avancés pour sorciers avertis_. Ensuite, je recolle la couverture du livre de sort avec les feuilles de botaniques. Les autres risquent d'avoir une sacré surprise !

Je pars ensuite rendre le livre à la bibliothèque. Dans les couloirs, je serre frénétiquement le livre contre moi. Commettre des délits m'angoisse toujours un peu.

A mon arrivée, l'immense pièce semble vide, à l'exception de la bibliothécaire. Tout le monde a mieux à faire qu'étudier, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Je m'avance vers elle :

-Bonjour, euh… Ce serait pour rendre un livre.

A bien y réfléchir, je ne l'avais même pas emprunté légalement et aucun sort antivol ne s'était déclenché… Bizarre, non ?

La sorcière me prend le livre et l'examine derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

-Ce livre ne fait pas partie de notre bibliothèque, Miss.

Quoi ?

-Mais je l'ai trouvé dans un rayon…

-Et vous l'avez pris sans autorisation ?

Oups.

Je fais mine de regarder à nouveau le livre.

-Ah mais non, excusez-moi ! Je me suis trompée de livre ! Celui-là est à mon grand-oncle Alfie !

Je m'esclaffe mais ses yeux impitoyables continuent à me scruter.

-Votre famille est entièrement moldue si je ne m'abuse, Miss Samson?

Oui, elle connaît toute ma vie.

-Non mais et alors ? Depuis quand les moldus n'ont pas le droit de lire un livre sur la magie, hein ? C'est de la discrimination, ça Madame !

Elle pâlit :

-Non, mais attendez...

-De la discrimination, tout à fait ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse un procès ? Quand je pense qu'encore de nos jours, certains sorciers se sentent supérieurs aux moldus ! Mais dans quel monde vit-on, je vous le demande ? Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de naître avec des pouvoirs, il n'a pas le droit de lire ? C'est incroyable, tout de même !

La bibliothécaire lève les yeux au ciel :

-C'est bon, allez-vous en, Miss.

-Non, je ne m'en irai pas avant d'avoir réparé cette injustice ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, Madame, c'est un scandale ! Je vais écrire à La Gazette et ils…

On me traîne de force à l'extérieur. C'est Samuel.

-Pourquoi tu m'as interrompue en plein monologue révolutionnaire ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-C'est l'heure d'aller dîner alors je suis passé te chercher.

-Sérieusement ?

Je voudrais être en colère contre lui mais le fait qu'il ait pensé à moi me touche sincèrement.

oOo

-Deux fois par semaine ? je répète. Mais pendant combien de temps ?

-Un mois, déclare Mr Beery.

Il me regarde avec sa bonhomie habituelle, inconscient du fait qu'il me condamne à une vie d'ennui mortel. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la bibliothèque, bien sûr, mais devoir la nettoyer, la ranger et la surveiller pendant que Mrs Montgomery prend ses petites vacances Merlin sait où, ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge.

Sérieusement ? Moi surveiller la bibliothèque ? Ils me prennent pour qui ?

Le professeur de Botanique me tend un parchemin avec mes horaires.

 _Mardi soir de 17h30 à 20h_

 _Vendredi soir de 17h à 20h30_

Je soupire. J'espère au moins que passer autant de temps dans un environnement studieux va augmenter mes notes. Peut-être pourrais-je capter les ondes d'intelligence qui se dégagent de cette pièce ?

-Mr Lestrange vous aidera, bien sûr.

Quoi ? Je cligne des yeux. Mon professeur semble sérieux. Cela me fait donc… Attendez le temps que je calcule.

Six heures par semaine avec Lestrange !

Vous vous rendez compte ! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! LA CHANCE EST ENFIN DE MON CÔTÉ ! Il faut que je raconte ça à Mia ! OH MY GOD. Dès demain, je suis assurée de voir et de parler à Rabastan deux fois par semaine pendant un mois !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Comment je dois m'habiller ? Comment s'habillent les sang-purs ? Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Sa matière préférée ? Son joueur de Quidditch préféré ? Je ne sais rien sur lui, en fin de compte !

-Tout va bien, Miss ?

Je m'immobilise, regarde le professeur. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je m'étais levée et que j'étais en pleine danse Hawaïenne. Très bizarre, c'est vrai.

-Euh pardon, professeur. Oui, tout va bien. Je peux y aller ?

Il me dit que oui et je sors en hurlant dans le couloir. En fait, je cours en criant tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ma salle commune.

Dès que je suis entrée j'aperçois Mia assise dans un fauteuil en train de faire la sieste :

-MIA ! DEVINE QUOI ? C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

Tout le monde me regarde tandis que je cours et que je la secoue comme un prunier. Je consens enfin à me calmer et me contente de lui mettre des claques jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille pour de bon.

-C'est bon, je t'écoute, lâche-moi !

-Okay, okay.

J'ai un peu du mal à la lâcher parce que je suis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Samuel entre soudain dans mon champ de vision et…

Noir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongée et la grosse tête de Samuel apparaît.

-Ça va, tu t'es calmée ?

-Tu m'as frappée ? je lui reproche.

-Tu allais recommencer avec la danse Hawaïenne, intervient Mia avec un air entendu.

Ah. S'ils savaient que je l'avais fait devant le professeur Beery.

Oh ! Lestrange !

Je me redresse, prête à bondir sur mes pieds alors que tout me revient en mémoire.

-Vous ne devinez jamais !

On me tend un inhalateur.

Okay.

Je suis calme.

-Je dois surveiller la bibliothèque six heures par semaine !

Samuel et Mia me regardent comme si j'étais folle. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Personne.

-Mais pas seule ! Avec Rabastan Lestrange !

Mia saute de joie, applaudit et Samuel hausse les épaules.

-Cool.

-Samuel, ne sois pas jaloux s'il te plaît. J'ai plus de chance que toi dans ma vie amoureuse, c'est tout.

Il se met à rire et part. Samuel ne comprend rien à rien. Heureusement Mia est là. Et elle va m'aider.

oOo

-Vous êtes en avance, Miss. Votre permanence ne commence qu'à dix-sept heures trente.

Je regarde ma montre. Seize heures. Ah oui. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est pour ne rater aucune seconde en compagnie de Lestrange. J'ai même séché un cours pour venir. Du coup j'essaie de papoter avec la bibliothécaire, mais elle n'est pas très bavarde. Je crois que j'en suis à mon chien quand dix-sept heures trente sonne – oui, j'ai mis une alarme.

-Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon chien ? Il s'appelle Alfie. Comme mon grand-oncle, mon oncle et mon cousin. En fait tous les membres masculins de la famille du côte de ma mère s'appellent Alfie. Je sais ça peut paraître étrange, mais en réalité c'est très pratique. Par exemple, quand c'est l'heure du repas, il suffit de…

Je m'arrête. Et voilà. Il est là. Enfin.

Rabastan arrive et éclipse tout ce qu'il y a autour.

-Il est le soleil et nous les planètes gravitant autour, je soupire.

Mrs Montgomery me lance un coup d'oeil perplexe. Le menton dans la main, je le regarde arriver d'un air rêveur. Si ça se trouve, tout ce que je vis en ce moment n'est qu'un rêve, alors autant en profiter.

-Ah Mr Lestrange, vous voilà.

Ensuite, elle nous explique le système de classements de la bibliothèque et des emprunts de livres, mais je n'écoute pas, me concentrant sur le profil de Lestrange. Il est aussi beau de côté que de profil. Port de tête altier, mâchoire carrée, nez droit.

Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Montgomery s'en va, me laissant en tête à tête avec Lestrange. Ce dernier va s'asseoir à la place de la bibliothécaire dans le confortable siège rembourré.

Le seul siège.

Mon euphorie retombe un peu. Il me regarde avec un sourire, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je manque de défaillir devant ses lèvres fines laissant voir des dents parfaites et blanches.

-Bon Samson et si tu me rendais ce livre ?

-Tu te rappelles de mon nom ? je remarque, ébahie.

-Non.

Il montre le badge "Callie SAMSON" accroché à mon pull. Ah oui. Je l'ai mis en me disant qu'à force de le voir tout le temps, il se souviendrait de mon nom.

-Sinon, tu rentres pour les vacances de Noël ?

-Donne-moi ce livre.

-Quel livre ?

-Celui que tu as pris la dernière fois !

Je m'approche de lui et baisse la voix pour que personne ne m'entende.

-D'ailleurs justement, à propos de ce livre. Il faut qu'on parle, Lestrange.

Je fais une pause alors qu'il hausse un sourcil.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment un livre recommandable. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas qui te l'a conseillé, mais vraiment…

-Donne-moi juste ce livre… Samson.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas reparler du bal de Février ? je tente.

On ne sait jamais après tout. Il faut toujours tenter sa chance, hein.

-Non, il dit.

Sans prévenir, il agite sa baguette et mon sac de cours m'échappe des mains pour s'envoler jusqu'à lui.

-Hé mes affaires !

Il balance tout le contenu sur la table c'est-à-dire livres, plumes, parchemins, oreiller, arc et flèches (oui bon, on ne sait jamais hein), massue (c'est pour lutter contre le racket dans les couloirs), parfum, chocolat, ballons de baudruche, bonnet de laine.

Évidemment, il trouve le livre. Enfin, il croit le trouver, vu que c'est en fait un exemplaire des _Plantes aquatiques d'Europe du nord_. Mouhahaha je suis vraiment trop rusée.

Je récupère mon sac et range mes affaires sous les yeux ébahis de Lestrange. Heureusement pour moi, il range son livre sans l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il a fini, il lève les yeux vers moi. Je le regarde. Il me regarde. En fait, on n'a rien à faire.

-Sinon, les études, ça se passe comment ? je reprends.

Il me lance un léger sourire supérieur :

-Très bien. Mieux que toi, apparemment.

Il désigne mon devoir de Potions que j'ai oublié sur la table. On y voit un gros D en haut du parchemin, D comme "Désolant".

-Non mais je ne voulais pas reprendre cette matière, je me justifie. On m'a obligée. En fait, Mr Beery a trouvé que je n'avais pas assez de matières cette année, et comme le professeur Slughorn acceptait ceux qui ont eu Effort Exceptionnel dans sa classe, il a proposé à mes parents de me faire suivre le cours cette année. Or à la rentrée, mes parents ne m'avaient toujours rien dit. Tu devines bien ma surprise quand j'ai appris ça. Alors évidemment, j'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour négocier mais comme tu peux le deviner...

Lestrange a sorti un parchemin et une plume. Je crois qu'il n'écoute pas mon histoire. Dans le doute, je continue. Raconter sa vie à Rabastan Lestrange est quand même une opportunité exceptionnelle.

-Comme tu peux le deviner, ils n'ont pas voulu revenir sur leur décision. Ils m'ont dit que ça pourrait servir si jamais je suis empoisonnée un jour, ou si j'ai besoin d'empoisonner quelqu'un… Or , je ne sais pas vraiment encore ce que je veux faire, donc je ne me ferme pas de porte. Ministre de la magie pourrait être un poste intéressant et là, des compétences en empoisonnement et en antidotes pourraient être utiles. Enfin bon, j'ai accepté à condition que…

-Excusez-moi, m'interrompt une fille de deuxième année. J'aimerais emprunter un livre.

Avec Rabastan, on se regarde, indécis. Il glisse un coup d'oeil au blason ornant la poitrine de la fille. Un aigle sur fond bleu.

-Je ne parle pas aux Serdaigles, occupe-toi d'elle, me dit Rabastan.

-Mais c'est de la discrimination, j'observe, déçue.

Il hausse les épaules et continue son devoir. Je capitule et prends le livre de la fille.

-A rendre dans trois semaines, je l'informe lorsqu'elle repart.

En fait, il s'avère que Rabastan refuse de parler aux Serdaigles, aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles c'est-à-dire aux trois quarts de la population poudlardienne. Ce qui fait que la majeure partie du temps, c'est moi qui m'occupe de renseigner les élèves.

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles alors si je suis de Poufsouffle ? je demande à Rabastan, lorsque nous rangeons la bibliothèque à la fermeture.

Il soupire.

-C'est toi qui me parle, Samson.

-Ah, tu viens encore de me parler !

-Non, je t'ai répondu.

-C'est la même chose, non ? je remarque.

-Non. Si je viens te voir de mon propre chef et que j'entame une conversation avec toi, là je te parle _vraiment_.

Je réfléchis, tout en rangeant les dernières chaises sous les tables de travail.

-Donc, tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu n'entameras jamais une conversation avec moi…

-Voilà, c'est ça ! me sourit méchamment Rabastan.

-Mais par contre, si je viens moi-même entamer une conversation, tu me répondras ?

Il jure, je souris. C'est incroyable ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je pourrais parler aussi longtemps avec l'élu de mon cœur…

Il a fallu moins d'une journée à Rabastan pour se contredire. Le lendemain, alors que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, il m'attrape par le bras.

 _Contact physique !_

Aïe. Un peu douloureux, quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du livre ? il siffle, furieux.

Mais je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

-Rabastan, tu es en train d'entamer une conversation avec moi ou je rêve ?

Il me foudroie du regard.

-Le livre.

-Ah, tu as apprécié la lecture ? Parce que personnellement je n'ai pas continué la Botanique alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du reste du livre, Samson. Dis-le moi ou ça va vraiment mal tourner pour toi.

Il me fait presque peur tant la rage émane de lui. Tout ça pour un livre. Rabastan a vraiment l'air d'être un intello finalement.

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, je dis. Je n'ai qu'à te l'amener… Vendredi ?

-Non, ce soir. Après le dîner, rendez-vous aux cachots.

Lestrange vient de me donner un rendez-vous ! Vous y croyez vous ?

* * *

 _Voilà. ^^ La suite dans deux semaines maximum !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut ! Voilà la suite des aventures de Callie !  
_

 _Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire (c'est vraiment n'importe quoi je sais ^^)._

 _Merci Vladimirette pour ta review ! :) Alors Rabastan je ne l'imagine pas trop comme celui de Madcarrot même si je dois avouer qu'il est très réussi ! J'avais trouvé une image qui lui ressemblait mais je ne la retrouve plus...:/ Enfin bon, je l'imagine grand et brun, les cheveux assez courts (fournis mais pas longs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire x) ) et le visage dur et carré (difficile pour moi d'être plus précise sans pouvoir poster de photo xD). Quant à Callie, je dirai de taille moyenne, le visage en cœur, les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux chocolats ! Mais libre à toi de les imaginer comme tu veux ! :) Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un nouvel arrivant**

Le reste de la journée se déroule comme dans un rêve. Je nage en pleine euphorie. Mia est obligée de m'attacher car je sautille partout en chantant.

-Tu penses que je devrais changer de tenue ? je lui demande tandis que nous sommes en Métamorphose.

Je gigote, tentant de relâcher la corde qui me retient à ma chaise. Mia soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'as déjà demandé ça trois fois aujourd'hui. Et la réponse est non.

Je hausse les épaules, me sentant un peu coupable de la harceler comme ça.

-Mais c'est pour être sûre, tu comprends. D'ailleurs, tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que quand même, ce n'est pas très adapté si jamais il veut qu'on dîne ou je ne sais pas…

-Ce n'était pas pour que tu lui rendes un livre ?

Je secoue la tête. La pauvre ne comprend rien aux hommes.

-Non, mais le livre est juste une excuse pour me voir en-dehors des cours.

Elle prend une moue sceptique. Je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse car elle n'a pas encore eu de rendez-vous avec Rogue. Pour appuyer mes dires, j'agite ma baguette, tentant de transformer le crapaud devant moi. Malheureusement, il explose, me recouvrant de boyaux et de chair de batracien. Au premier rang, Faith pousse un cri horrifié.

-Mon crapaud !

-Désolée, je tente. De toute façon, il était vieux, non ?

Elle se met à pleurer bruyamment. Mia fronce le nez en m'examinant :

-En fait, tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer avant d'y aller.

Le soir, Mia m'attend quand je sors de la salle de bain.

-Alors ? je fais, en tournant sur moi-même, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est quoi, _ça_ ?

-Quoi, _ça_ ?

-Bah ce truc à paillettes, là.

Je tire sur mon tee-shirt rouge flamme brillant.

-Hum ma petite-sœur l'avait mis pour sa fête d'anniversaire, mais je lui ai volé, au cas où.

-Mais ta petite-sœur a douze ans, non ?

-Quel est le rapport ?

Moi, je me trouve bien dans ce haut. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu serré, mais rien d'excessif, juste de quoi mettre ma voluptueuse poitrine en avant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton soutien-gorge ?

-Rien.

-Tu vas me dire que tu es passée du B au E en une nuit ?

Comment sait-elle que c'est du E ?

-Poussée de croissance, je crois.

Elle croise les bras et me lance son regard sérieux.

-Sérieusement, Callie…

Je suis obligée de céder.

-Très bien.

Une fois tout le papier enlevé, un bonnet E n'est plus très utile et je suis obligée d'aller remettre mon bon vieux B. Quelle tristesse. Je suis persuadée que Rabastan n'y aurait vu que du feu -au sens propre et figuré.

Au repas, certains me fixent bizarrement. Kirke le premier.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ?

Je ne prends pas le temps de finir ma bouchée avant de lui répondre.

-J'ai un rendez-vous.

-Avec qui ?

Il semble singulièrement choqué.

-Avec Dumbledore.

Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? Il se prend pour qui, mon père ?

-Sérieusement ? Mais quel genre de rendez-vous ?

Samuel se met à ricaner à côté.

-Je ne sais pas… Quel genre de rendez-vous il y a ?

J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée la question.

-Il y a rendez-vous et… _Rendez-vous_ , insiste Kirke en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah tu te demandes si je suis gérontophile ? C'est tout naturel.

-Et alors ? Tu l'es ou pas ?

-Non. Après si Rabastan était vieux…

-Oh non, tais-toi, jure Samuel.

oOo

Après le dîner, je me rends en direction des cachots. Je n'aime pas trop l'obscurité, à vrai dire et les torches ont l'air plus espacées de ce côté-ci, mais bon, que voulez-vous, je le fais pour Rabastan. Je me mets à siffloter en marchant, histoire de passer le temps, le livre sous l'épaule. Je croise des individus louches, avec des cagoules et des tatouages mouvant sur le bras, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix - une voix grave et séduisante, précisons-le - m'interpelle.

-Samson.

Rabastan Lestrange a émergé du groupe d'individus étranges et me tend une main. Je suis tentée de mettre ma main dans la sienne, mais c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt.

-Voilà.

Je lui remets le livre et attends tandis qu'il le feuillette avec suspicion, non sans avoir fixé ma tenue d'un air dubitatif avant.

-C'est bon, il dit.

-Je sais.

Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'avoir amené le mauvais livre. Les individus cagoulés se rapprochent doucement.

-C'est le moment où tu me remercies, je crois. Un beau cadeau ferait l'affaire. Ou une invitation au bal. Comme tu préfères, je ne t'oblige à rien.

Lestrange tourne les talons, visiblement partagé entre effroi et agacement. Il est avalé par la foule de capes et cagoules noires. Tant pis, alors. Je reprends tristement le chemin des cuisines, pensant que j'aurais dû insister un peu plus avec Lestrange. J'ai perdu mon seul atout. Peut-être que si je lui volais d'autres affaires…

-Attention !

VLAN.

Un violent choc sur le crâne me fait basculer en avant. Je m'écrase par terre, face la première. Et le monde vire au noir.

Quand je me réveille, je sens une horrible odeur de vinaigre et j'ai l'impression d'être couchée sur une planche de bois. Pas de doute, je suis à l'infirmerie. En plus, il y a d'horribles rideaux gris-vert tout autour de mon lit. Super.

Je grogne et je cligne des yeux, afin que quelqu'un vienne et m'explique ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors qu'un visage inconnu apparaît devant moi. Un visage certes inconnu, mais plutôt agréable à contempler. Plutôt beau. Assez beau même. Presque aussi beau que Rabastan – mais pas tout à fait. Je me demande si je rêve.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Hein ?

Le garçon devant moi me sourit, ce qui a pour effet d'illuminer davantage son visage angélique. Je vois ses yeux bleu profond pétiller. Est-ce que je suis morte ? Les anges sont-ils tous comme lui ? Pince-toi, Callie. Pince-toi.

-Aïe.

Tout cela est donc bien réel ?

-Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hum…

J'ai beau chercher, ce garçon ne me dit rien. Je veux dire, je me souviendrais si j'avais croisé quelqu'un comme lui dans les couloirs - ou n'importe où ailleurs.

-J'étais en train de nettoyer l'armoire aux trophées quand tu es passée. Une coupe t'es tombée sur la tête… J'ai essayé de t'avertir, mais…

Il a un beau teint hâlé et de très beaux cheveux. Blonds comme les blés. Juste assez longs pour qu'on puisse les caresser et…

-Qui es-tu ? je marmonne, afin d'être fixée.

Mon interlocuteur semble un peu surpris et ses sourcils s'arquent légèrement - l'innocence même.

-Excuse-moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, je pense. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard cette année pour passer mes A.S.P.I.C. Je m'appelle Blake Walker.

Tout s'explique !

-Tu es irlandais, non ?

Je reconnais l'accent.

-Non, américain.

-Au temps pour moi.

Il me sourit de nouveau, quoique un peu troublé. Les américains sourient toujours. Je fais de même, histoire de montrer que, moi aussi, j'ai de belles dents que je lave tous les jours.

-Bon, si tout va bien, je vais appeler l'infirmière pour qu'elle t'examine.

Il se lève et je le suis des yeux, choquée. Par Merlin, mes certitudes viennent de s'effondrer.

Je n'ai jamais douté de Rabastan. Pour moi, il a toujours été extraordinaire, cela va sans dire. Seulement, je commence à m'interroger sur l'unicité de son exceptionnalité.

oOo

Le jeudi matin, en sortant enfin de l'infirmerie, je décide de tout raconter à Mia et Samuel au petit-déjeuner. Ils sont déjà attablés quand j'arrive, nullement inquiétés de ma courte disparition.

-Je vois que je vous ai manqués, hein.

Ils tournent la tête vers moi, nullement surpris.

-Tu t'es reçu un trophée sur la tête, c'est ça ?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Pour une fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire !

-Mulciber était aussi à l'infirmerie et il l'a raconté à tout le monde.

Ah le traître !

-Il aurait pu éviter. Après tout, je n'ai pas crié, moi, qu'il y était allé à cause d'une constipation passagère.

Une fille de Poufsouffle se tourne vers moi, les yeux hilares :

-C'est vrai ?

-Évidemment.

La voilà déjà qui se tourne vers ses camarades en chuchotant. Vengeance !

Je m'assois face à Mia et Samuel.

-Je n'aurai que deux mots : Blake Walker.

Samuel semble comprendre, contrairement à Mia qui fronce les sourcils.

-C'est qui ?

-Un nouveau, répond Samuel. Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Déjà ?

-Il est doué, avoue-t-il.

J'interviens, tournant la tête de Mia vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, regarde !

Le jeune homme est en train de discuter avec ses camarades, l'air réjoui. Il rayonne comme un soleil. Je sais exactement à quel moment Mia a remarqué Walker. Son corps se raidit et elle laisse échapper une exclamation étouffée.

-J'y crois pas, marmonne Samuel.

Fière de moi, je rétorque, les poings sur les hanches :

-Allons Samuel, tu veux qu'on reparle de Yiaz ?

Il ronchonne puis se remet à beurrer sa tartine.

-Je précise que c'est moi qui ai vu Walker en premier, je reprends.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? intervient une fois de plus la fille assise à côté de nous. Il est là depuis le début de l'année, je te signale.

-Tu écoutais encore notre conversation ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se retourne, me dédaignant ostensiblement.

-Bon et si on allait en Potions, Samuel ?

Avec un regard triste, il acquiesce et me suit. Sur le trajet, une idée lumineuse me vient.

-Eh ! Pourquoi je n'essaierai pas d'entrer dans le club de Slug ?

Samuel tousse, gêné.

-Pour entrer dans le club de Slug, il faut avoir un avenir.

-Parfait, je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite. Dépêche-toi, faut qu'on arrive les premiers !

Je m'élance dans le couloir. Nous ne sommes plus loin des cachots. J'entends Samuel ahaner derrière moi. Le pauvre, il est asthmatique, je crois. J'aperçois la porte déjà ouverte de la salle et…

Malheur.

-COOPER !

Le garçon à lunettes se retourne sur le seuil. Il plisse les yeux, soupçonneux, mais je le bouscule et rentre en classe, les bras levés en signe de victoire.

-Ouf c'était serré.

Je m'autorise à vomir dans un chaudron, maintenant que ma course effrénée est terminée. J'espère que c'est celui de Rogue. En me redressant, je m'aperçois que cela n'a servi à rien : Slughorn n'est pas arrivé.

Samuel me rejoint un peu plus tard, un étrange sifflement s'échappant de sa gorge. Je m'apprête à m'excuser quand soudain le professeur de potions apparaît, trois gâteaux dans les mains. On dirait un serveur moldu, sauf qu'il garde tout pour lui.

-Bonjour à tous ! Ouvrez vos manuels page 112. Aujourd'hui, nous allons concocter un philtre d'amour.

Sous le choc, je manque de m'évanouir.

-Par Merlin ! Samuel, c'est mon jour de chance !

À moi le club de Slug ! Mon ami hausse un sourcil, sceptique.

-Professeur, il y a une substance bizarre dans mon chaudron, pleurniche Cooper.

Bon ce n'était pas le chaudron de Rogue, mais bonne pioche quand même.

Pendant toute l'heure, le silence est presque complet dans la salle. Samuel et moi faisons de notre mieux pour suivre les instructions du manuel, mais aucun de nous deux ne peut résister à lancer des ingrédients aléatoires dans le chaudron de l'autre quand il est occupé ailleurs. Nos philtres prennent rapidement une affreuse teinte marron. Pour faire bonne mesure, je jette aussi des pattes d'araignées dans le chaudron de Rogue, derrière moi, tandis qu'il retourne chercher des crins de licorne. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

À la fin, Slughronse lève :

-Le temps est écoulé ! Apportez-moi tous un échantillon, s'il vous plaît.

Il a roupillé toute l'heure, visiblement. Les élèves s'exécutent en marmonnant.

- _Recurvite_.

Je nettoie rapidement mon chaudron puis tends mon échantillon au professeur, triomphante. Contrairement aux autres, il a une belle teinte rose bonbon. Slughorn hausse un sourcil étonné :

-Ça par exemple, Miss euh… Samson.

Il dévisse le bouchon, hume le parfum.

-C'est stupéfiant ! Votre potion est parfaite !

Il n'y croit pas lui-même. C'est l'effet que je fais aux gens.

-Oui, pas de doute. Parfaite ! 20 points pour Poufsouffle.

Un grand silence s'abat dans la salle. Mes camarades me contemplent, bouche-bée.

-Oh c'est que j'adore réaliser ce genre de philtres, professeur, je badine.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un intérêt pour ma matière, Miss Samson.

-C'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop me mettre en avant, vous comprenez…

Samuel pouffe derrière moi mais heureusement Slughorn ne l'entend pas.

-Allons, avec un talent tel que le vôtre ! Dites-moi, Miss… Que faites-vous, demain soir ? Voyez-vous, j'organise une petite-réunion…

oOo

-Bon, comment t'as fait ? me harcèle Samuel.

-Le talent.

J'ai beau marcher rapidement, il me poursuit. Si bien que cela fait trois fois que nous faisons le tour du château, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant céder.

-Bien sûr, le talent, raille-t-il.

-C'est sûr que certains n'en feront jamais l'expérience.

Samuel ronchonne, vexé, mais ne lâche pas l'affaire. Je commence à fatiguer et décide d'avouer :

-Bon, il est possible –je dis bien, possible- que j'aie disposé d'un flacon déjà tout prêt et réalisé par un professionnel dans mon sac.

-Ah je le savais !

Il a une mine satisfaite. Alors il ne me croit pas capable de réaliser un parfait philtre d'amour ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'était pour Lestrange ?

-Tu rigoles ? C'était pour Blake Walker. Je ne ferai jamais ça à Rabastan.

Samuel soupire et se frotte le front.

-Ah les femmes !

Le soir-même, nous organisons une petite cérémonie pour marquer l'évènement. Je monte sur un fauteuil pour faire un discours :

-Bon merci à tous d'être venus !

-…

-C'est notre salle commune…

-Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, un jour mémorable même ! Aujourd'hui, la maison Poufsouffle est sortie de l'ombre ! Aujourd'hui j'ai été choisie pour intégrer le Club de Slug ! N'ayez crainte, chers compatriotes, je ferai tout pour couvrir notre maison de gloire et porterai avec fierté…

-Ils sont où les gâteaux apéros ? demande quelqu'un.

-Porterai avec fierté nos couleurs ! Évidemment, cela n'aurait jamais été possible sans le soutien de…

-Qui pour une bataille explosive ? demande Kirke.

-Et y'a pas de Bièraubeurres ? marmonne Rudolf, un allemand alcoolique.

Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il fait dans notre salle commune, je n'en sais rien.

-Bon la ferme Rudolf ! je m'égosille. Donc, où en étions-nous ? Oui, sans mes parents et leurs incroyables gênes, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Leur éducation dans le respect des valeurs moldues a aussi permis de faire ressortir cette autonomie et… Okay, on s'en fout, j'ai compris.

Il y a quelques applaudissements polis. Je salue et vais tenir compagnie à Rudolf, bien décidée à éclaircir le mystère de sa présence ici depuis presque deux décennies.

-Comment s'est passée la journée ? je tente d'un air joyeux, en lui donnant un coup de poing amical, comme le font les garçons entre eux.

Il s'effondre sur la moquette, le nez en sang. Une fille, Polly je crois, se précipite :

-Rudolf ! Tout va bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Callie ?

-Ce n'est qu'une petite mauviette, je marmonne, les bras croisés. Je l'ai salué, c'est tout.

-Poussez-vous ! hurle Kirke en sautant sur Rudolf pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

-Kirke fait son coming out ? demande une fille, un peu déçue.

Rudolf finit par se relever, un peu sonné. Il s'essuie le nez et se poste face à moi, imperturbable :

-T'aurais pas de l'herbe ?

-Non ? Va dans le parc ?

Il me fixe sans comprendre, se gratte l'oreille, cligne des yeux. Je fais de même. Ma mère m'a toujours dit d'être patiente avec les gens diminués.

-T'es sérieuse ? il fait au bout d'un moment. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses à propos de Dumbledore.

-Comme quoi ?

-Faut que j'aille voir.

Et il disparait.


End file.
